American Idol: Wicked Style
by Populargurl008
Summary: musicalverse Fiyero Elphaba and Galinda try out for American Idol!
1. American Idol!

Chapter 1: American Idol Auditions

**Chapter 1: American Idol Auditions**

It was like any ordinary day at Shiz. Elphaba and Galinda were having dinner. Fiyero came in with 3 flyers for American Idol auditions. "I thought you guys might want to try out for American Idol with me, so I brought extra flyers," said Fiyero. Galinda was the first to answer, "Ok!! I'll do it!!" Elphaba just gave him one of her evil looks and said "No way am I trying out for American Idol." "Elphie!! Come on it'll be fun!!" screamed Galinda. Elphaba sighed and said "Ok. Fine. You win. But if one of you makes fun of me you're dead."

**1 week later**

Galinda was being very spazzy and was doing anything she could to get on Elphaba's nerves. "Oh Elphie!! Today's the day we find out if we made American Idol!!" Galinda squealed as loud as possible. Elphaba said boredly, "Galinda if you don't stop squealing I swear I'll hit you over the head with my overly stuffed binder."

They had finally reached the dorm's mailbox. Both Elphaba and Galinda were nervous. They were so nervous they fought over who would open the mailbox. Elphaba finally gave in and ripped open the envelope with her name on it. Galinda did the same with hers. Galinda read what the paper said: she had made it to the next round!! And so did Elphaba! They screamed and hugged each other.

Meanwhile, Fiyero was just as nervous to check the letter from American Idol. After a while, he opened it. He had got on American Idol!! He went over to tell Galinda and Elphaba. He told them and they all had a group hug.

Yes I know it's a really short chapter. Please comment and tell me if u have song suggestions for the characters!


	2. Elphaba's Song

Chapter 2: Elphaba's Song

**Chapter 2: Elphaba's Song**

It was finally the day that Elphaba, Galinda, and Fiyero would be on American Idol for the 1st time.

When they got to the theater, they went to meet who they would compete against. Their competitors turned out to be a bunch of animals. Elphaba was quite excited to meet them

It turns out that Elphaba was scheduled to sing first; before Galinda and Fiyero. Her song was Outside Looking In by Jordin Pruitt (thank you to ElphabaMelena72 for the song suggestion!  ):

You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back

Chorus:  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me that meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance

Chorus:  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time

Chorus (x2):  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

The crowd went wild!!

Elphaba was amazing!

Now about the judges: well the judges turned out to be Madame Morrible, the Wizard, and Dr.Dillamond! (sorry I didn't use Simon or the other real judges I wanted to be creative and use Wicked people) This is what they thought of Elphaba:

Madame Morrible: I loved every second of it. I really think you have a chance at being a great singer

The Wizard: I am going to say that it was pretty good

Dr.Dillamond: Loved it loved it loved it!!

Fiyero and Galinda congratulated Elphaba when she walkled off stage

As always comment please!

-Populargurl008


End file.
